


The Trouble with Gift Giving

by StormDragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Mostly Gen, nothing but bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/pseuds/StormDragon
Summary: Anders and Fenris both go out to do some late holiday shopping and bump into each other. Unfortunately while they're arguing over who buys it, a blizzard hits Kirkwall, everyone is advised to seek shelter. So Anders begrudgingly invites Fenris to his home.





	The Trouble with Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejourneymaninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/gifts).



> I apologize for taking so long to finish this. The last week of 2017 and the first week of 2018 were of me being unlucky enough to get sick then I f-ed up and got myself hurt, no major injuries at least.
> 
>    
> I hope you like this little thing, I did my best to keep it as fluffy as I could. First time I've written someone unknowingly crushing. Hopefully I conveyed that properly.

Fenris trudged through a thick layer of snow. If Fenris had a choice he would have stayed indoors and out of the miserable cold. But he couldn’t stay inside, he was on a quest to find the perfect gift to give Hawke to make up for last Satinalia.

He had scoured through Hightown and Lowtown but nothing had caught his eye. He was becoming desperate, Hawke’s party was only a few days away and still he had nothing to give her. 

He knew Aveline wouldn’t approve of him going down to Darktown for a gift, but Darktown did have a reputation of for being the perfect place to go for exotic goods. Smugglers were fond of using the ancient tunnels to bring in their goods to avoid the heavy taxes placed on their wares. 

But it was the only place he hadn’t looked.

Fenris pulled his coat closer as he stepped into the lift and head down into the underbelly of the City. 

Despite the cold weather, Darktown was teeming with people. Some eager to head home or, like himself, last minute shoppers perusing the shops that lined the narrow streets. 

He wandered from shop to shop, his eyes only briefly lingering on potential gifts. Until he found one that truly caught his eye.

It was a statue of a serpentine dragon coiling around what seemed to be a cloud, an amber gem clutched in tightly in its claw. 

Hawke had once showed him a portrait of such a dragon while lamenting about her collection,  Fenris couldn’t remember much of their conversation other than it was it was a popular dragon among humans from the east. 

Hawke would love it.

He frown as picked up the statue, it was heavier than he had expected but nothing he couldn’t handle. He carefully turned it around, inspecting it for imperfection or signs of breakage from rough handling. 

“Do you want to buy that?” 

Looking up from his inspection, Fenris saw the weary face of who he assumed was the merchant. Before Fenris could reply to the woman’s question, another figure emerged from behind the shop.

A very familiar figure...

“I promise...” Anders trailed off once his eyes fell on Fenris and the statue in his hand, “Hey! I was going to buy that!” The mage marched up to him and made a move to snatch the statue from Fenris. 

“From the sound of things, you didn’t buy it yet.” Fenris batted Anders’ hand’s away from the statue, least the mage break it. He placed it back down as the mage as stuttered out excuse after excuse, all of which Fenris easily countered. 

However their argument was cut short when the merchant hurriedly shooed them both out of her shop. A frown settled on Fenris face as he watched the merchant lock the doors and pulled down the steel shutters. 

“Oh, shit.” 

Fenris turned to see the mage holding his phone. “What?” He ask, he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“The blizzard is going to be here earlier than the reports said,” Anders tucked his phone back into his pocket and added, “We have an hour or so before it hits.”

A quick glance at his own phone confirmed what Anders had said, an advisory had been sent out. Fenris cursed his luck, he headed immediately to the lifts and pushed the call button. It didn’t even light up.

“They must have shut it down by now.” Anders pointed out as if Fenris hadn’t realized it on his own when lift didn’t respond. “Come on my apartment isn’t too far.”

For a moment Fenris contemplated the chances of surviving the blizzard outside in Darktown. He knew he had no choice but to follow Anders, Darktown could get freezing cold during winter and with a blizzard coming, temperatures would drop even lower. 

“Fine.” He mumbled and reluctantly trailed behind Anders. 

\---

True to his word, Anders’ apartment wasn’t fair from the lifts. The apartment building didn’t ease Fenris worries of surviving the blizzard, but Anders seemed confident they’d be fine as they climbed the stairs to the top of the building and Anders welcomed Fenris into his apartment. 

“Well, make yourself at home.” Anders shut the door behind him and place both his and Fenris’ coat by the coat hanger, “The bathroom is to your right, if you need it.”

While Anders walked over to to the stove, Fenris took in the small apartment.

From where he stood by the front door he could see almost everything in the apartment, it was a small and sparsely furnished apartment with only a single door on the right wall. Everything seemed to be crammed into one room, not counting the bathroom.

“Are you hungry? Do you want coffee or tea?” Anders asked. The mage had a habit of interrupting his thoughts.

“I am not hungry.” He had eaten before he had left his home, “But coffee would be fine.” Fenris answered and sat down the sofa. 

“Alright.”

Silence fell between them and remained until Anders handed him a hot cup of coffee, “Careful, it’s a little hot.” 

Fenris thanked Anders and welcomed the heat, Anders’ apartment may not be freezing but it was a little chilly.

“Sorry, I just started up the space heater,” Anders gestured to the device behind the couch, “Just bear with the cold for a bit,” Anders fidgeted with the sleeves of his hideous cat sweater as he stood by the couch. As if he was unsure if he should sit down beside Fenris or not.

“Just sit down.”

Anders snapped out of his indecision and sat down stiffly beside Fenris, “No offense, it just a little weird having you in my apartment,” Anders confessed, it was a sentiment Fenris could understand. Fenris felt awkward being there, he just refused to show it.

“I mean we hang around the same group of friends but we never hung out together without Hawke,” Anders explained, “Hopefully we can at least agree to prove Hawke wrong and not kill each other,” he joked.

Fenris let the mage ramble on. He owed Anders for letting him stay. He would have never made it back to Hightown in time, it was a long walk from Darktown, especially during the winter with the thick snow covering the stairs up from Lowtown to Hightown. 

The elf never though he’d find the mage’s babbling comforting, but as the winds howled, he started focusing more on the sound of Anders’ voice rather than the words. 

Being from Tevinter, he had never been through a blizzard. Last year was his first experience with snow, it hadn’t been as wonderful as everyone made it out to be. His feet were cold and he had slipped twice on black ice. He had no love for the winter months, he truly couldn’t wait for spring.

\---

After three hours and another cup of coffee, Fenris found himself relaxing despite the strong winds outside the windows and was having something as close to a pleasant conversation with the mage. It was mostly one-sided with Anders doing most of the talking, surprising he had yet to mention mage rights, while Fenris mostly listened and only occasionally speaking. 

Anders mostly talked about past blizzards he had experienced and the dumb things he did during them. Those stories comforted Fenris, eased his fears.

At least until it the light shut off.

Fenris shot up, immediately alert and wondering if perhaps the blizzard was stronger than the reports had said. 

“Don’t worry.” Anders said, calming the elf once more as he a small wisp to light the room, small but strong enough to light the majority of the room. “The power just went out. It happens here, occasionally.”

“Occasionally?”

“Usually around once to twice a month but it’s been practically every week since last month,” Anders shrugged as he got up as Fenris sat back down, “You get used to it,” He added as he took something out from the kitchen cabinet. 

“Every week?” Fenris frown, “Have you filed a complaint?”

“I have. But no one stays long here, so I am the only one complaining.” Anders sat back down, placing a small device on the floor. Upon seeing Fenris’ inquisitive gaze, “It’s a portable kerosene space heater. It was a little costly but I am glad I bought it last week.” 

“You should consider moving, if your landlord won’t take responsibility in keeping this building’s utilities in working.”

The mage sighed but didn’t respond, at least not immediately, “I have tried, but I can’t afford Lowtown’s apartment. Some require a large deposit or won’t accept a mage without insurance. In case my magic goes. You know out of control.” 

“I... I apologize. I wasn’t aware.”

“It’s fine. They don’t really announce it.” Anders shrugged, a forced smile on the mage’s lips, “But that is another reason I stay, my landlord doesn’t really care if I use magic. So long as I don’t burn the place down.” 

“Perhaps you could speak with Hawke or Varric?” Fenris suggested.

Anders shook his head, “I can’t, I owe them so much already.” 

Fenris didn’t need to ask, he understood. It was something they both had in common, Hawke and Varric had helped them get on their feet. 

At one point, they both believed they loved Hawke. It was no longer true for Fenris, but the elf didn’t know if Anders still harbored feelings for the woman. Perhaps the mage still did, considering Anders has often dropped everything for Hawke. 

Envy stirred in his chest. He had always envied that closeness Hawke and Anders shared. He yearned to find someone as considerate as Anders. It irked him that Hawke clearly didn’t notice the mage’s efforts, but he knew he couldn’t blame it all on Hawke. Anders seemed to refuse to tell her how he felt. 

It was then that a thought occurred to Fenris, “I assume you lacked money to buy the statue?” he could help Anders purchase the statue and they would be even. 

“Huh?” Anders shot him a confused look,”Well, yes. I would have been able to afford it, if I had found it two weeks ago,” Anders mumbled.

“I’ll pay the difference and you can gift it to Hawke.” Fenris held back a smile as Anders slowly realized what the elf meant. It was worth it. 

Anders stood up, shaking his head, “You can’t! I mean it’s hardly fair to you and it’s not cheap,” the mage protested, “I’ll just look for some good collateral and maybe I’ll be able to convince her to sell it to me.”

“And if she chooses to just sell your collateral?” Fenris rolled his eyes at Anders’ foolishness. It was admirable that he saw the best in people but in Fenris’ experience, people will often let you down.

Fenris watched as a pout formed on Anders’ lips, Fenris enjoyed making the mage pout. It was as Hawke would call it, cute. 

“It’s decided then. once the storm blows over, I’ll help you buy the statue.” Fenris reaffirmed as shucked off his boots and settled down on the couch. The mage’s wisp briefly flickered, a sign that Anders was becoming a little too flustered. 

“You can’t…” the mage feebly protested.

This was perhaps the most enjoyable argument they had ever had, at least for Fenris. Anders was flustered and pouting in such a short period of time. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall, which of course was shaped like a cat’s head, it was a quarter to 12. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, “Perhaps it’s time for bed, your not as loud as you usually are anymore.”

Anders pouted once more like a petulant child, “I am not loud,” He grumbled but once he looked at the time, he too had to agree it was time for him to head to bed.  

It didn’t take long for Anders to get ready for bed, changing into his suitably cat theme pajamas. Fenris could only roll his eyes at the sight of them, “Really?” he with a fond exasperated sigh. 

“What? Their cute and comfortable,” Anders replied defensively, “Could you stand for a second?” the mage asked and Fenris did. 

Fenris wasn’t entirely surprised to find out that the couch was a pull out bed. Anders set an extra blanket and pillow for him, “You don’t mind sharing a bed do you? I don’t really have a guest bedroom.”

“It’s fine.” Fenris reassured, laying down on his side of the bed. The awkwardness from hours before fell back on them as Anders laid down on his side, facing away from Fenris. The wisp eventually disappeared and only the only light was the dim light came from the windows.

“Umm… I’ve been told that I am a messy sleeper.” Anders sheepishly admitted. “So I am sorry, if I end up kicking you in my sleep or something?” 

“It’s a little strange isn’t it? We went from arguing to sharing a bed. All in one day. Isabela would flip, if she heard.”

Was it odd? Fenris didn’t. 

Anders still occasionally annoyed Fenris, but never hateful of the blond. At the start, Fenris had been wary of the mage but time has made him more tolerant of Anders. And perhaps even fond.

He felt like he could be more honest and open around Anders, he could express his opinions without fear of repercussions. 

With the others, Fenris found himself slipping back into old habits. 

Fenris still wasn’t sure why he could never feel open with others as he could with Anders. Perhaps it was because Anders was an open book, all his tells were so painfully obvious. Or because Anders egged him on to to talk back, to fight back instead of being quiet or broody. Even if it meant a bloody nose. 

Anders never hit him back for that nor did he asked for an apology. Nor did it silence him, he continued to rant about the injustice mages experience in the South. Unafraid of repercussions.

Fenris couldn’t help but admire that.

\--- 

Hawke had to reschedule her party to New Years, when officials announced that it would take a week or so to clear the roads and get the lifts working again. 

During that time Anders had managed to rope him into playing an old tabletop RPG, a surprising number of cat themed board game, and taught him how to cook. Only simple recipes that didn’t take too long. Fenris could be patient in many things, but food is not one of them. 

Anders was considerate enough to limit his mage rights rant, but as the days went on Fenris found himself listening more attentively whenever Anders did speak off his cause.  

As terrible as Darktown’s reputation among the guards are, there were benefits to living beneath the City, snowfall was minimum with only a few areas being affected. Fenris and Anders were able to purchase the dragon statue for Hawke a few days before the lifts were finally up and running.

And when the day of Hawke’s party came, he and Anders arrived together much to Isabela’s delight.

Fenris watched from a distance as Anders presented his gift to Hawke, he was right that Hawke would love the gift. But he hadn’t counted on Hawke loving it enough that she would kiss the mage. 

His mind barely registered Isabela cheering Hawke on, all he could think of was he couldn’t stay. He couldn’t watch them. So he left for the garden and sat down on a marble bench.

Everywhere around him were people talking and laughing, enjoying the night but Fenris couldn’t find it in him to join them. He just felt wretched, his heart was heavy and he couldn’t understand why. He should be happy for Anders, but he couldn’t. 

He seen Hawke kissing the other before, except Anders. The mage was never lucky enough to end up beneath a mistletoe with Hawke. 

Fenris didn’t know how long he sat there, feeling miserable. Until Anders showed up, “Fenris! Hawke is looking for you, she wants to give you a kiss too and you present.”

The elf merely blinked in response, confused as to why Hawke want to kiss him nor did he want her too, “What?”

“I told her we both got it for her and you know how she is when it comes to dragons,” Anders chuckled. 

“And your alright with me kissing her?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Fenris hesitated to ask, but he was surprised to find that truly did want to know. To hear Anders just say it,  “Do you not love her?”

Anders frowned, “Maker, no. I mean she is a wonderful woman and yes, I did have a small crush on her. But she is my patient and it’s unprofessional to date patients,” he firmly added.

And just like that the burden on his heart vanished and he found himself smiling.

“When are you ever professional? You have worn a headband with a cat plushie attached to it, to work,” Fenris quipped.

“Excuse me! I’ll have you know that I only wore it to the children’s ward. So it was perfectly acceptable” Anders pouted, crossing his arms like a child, “Well are you going to come and get you present or are you going to just sit there all night insulting my choice of clothing?”

Fenris rolled his eyes as he stood up, “Lead the way,” Fenris gestured and then followed Anders back into the mansion.  

“Would you like to come over sometime next week? I’d like to continue our campaign, that is if you want to continue it?” Anders asked with uncertainty in his voice. 

The first work week of every year was often so busy, Fenris would frequently end up bring his work home but… “I’d like that.” 

The bright smile that Anders gave him had his heart racing and it was then he came to realize that perhaps what he felt for Anders was more than platonic. 


End file.
